


Everyone Wants to Go to Heaven, But Nobody Wants to Die

by KokichiPanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Auctions, BAMF Krolia (Voltron), Babies, Beta Allura (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cages, Chains, Cute Kids, Discrimination, Dom/sub, Dresses, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gen, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) in Dresses, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knives, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Omega Coran (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Pet Names, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Soul Bond, Spanking, Stillbirth, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Lance (Voltron), Vomiting, bidding, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichiPanta/pseuds/KokichiPanta
Summary: Keith Kogane is an Omega, five feet tall, and beautiful. But once he turns eighteen, it will only go downhill.Once the auction occurs, Keith meets an Alpha of six feet in height. Lance. At first, Keith holds a grudge, but what happens when Keith develops feelings for his Master? How is he supposed to cope?





	1. The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> ah jeez. Angst me? Never!  
> Sorry for the short chapter but hay at least I posted my thoughts spilled on fanfiction

My body lays on the grass as if it were a bed as I look into the cold black night sky. It is almost too disturbing considering the fact it's empty. The crisp autumn breeze gently brushes against my shoulders, making my hair wave softly. It's peaceful out, no one to bother me, tranquil, just myself. I close my eyes and think about how it's just me and nature. 

The wind howls as I take a deep breath of the icy, dense air of the oncoming winter. It feels good to have such fresh oxygen fuel my lungs. It's delightful. Too delightful. It's a shame it's all going to be taken away, though. Since I had turned eighteen a few days ago, I have to be traded away. Often times, for money. But other times you can receive delicacies and rare items that would usually cost hundreds to thousands. It's saddening, but that's what my Mama had to do and my Grandmama and so forth. It's how my Mama met my Papa and made me. 

I've been told that being traded away ends happily, but I really distrust it. My brother happened to be an Omega, like me and was shot after his Master was bored of knocking him up. It was not the best fantasy you could've told. And considering I'm a male Omega, I'll probably have the same story my brother had. Being bought because I'm a rare type of Omega, get knocked up several times, and then be killed. At first, it sounds shocking, but it's something I've come to terms with. Besides, I'm nothing more than a sex slave. I'll never go to school or be a scientist, I'll just sit and mother my Master's babies. It sucks, but it's what all Omegas have to go through, male, female, or whatever. 

"Keith! It's time for the auction!" My Mama shouts, her voice cracking. I can tell she's been crying. I know it's devastating for her, but I've accepted my destiny. Why hasn't she? I sigh as I lift myself from the barren forest soil. I turn and begin walking toward her direction at the opening of the forest, my head hanging low. 

"Keith hurry, please!" My Mama yells louder this time as if I can't hear her. I choose to pity her sanity and speed up my velocity. I proceed walking faster until I'm jogging.  
I greet my Mama at the opening of the forest, "Good evening Mama."  
"Hello dear, it is time for us to separate our days and I must trade you away." She breaks off with a sob, "Just don't misremember my son, I love you."  
I nod, flabberghasted at what she had stated. I then surprise her by pulling her into a bear hug, which she had gladly accepted, as she wrapped her arms around my petite, delicate frame. We then let go of one another, and we begin walking toward the Center of the Village. The brisk winds of winter make my Mama's long and lifeless straight hair flow delicately and beautifully while my shorter fluffier hair flows gently. 

The Head Master of the Village awaits us as the entirety of the Village is arranged to stand in a circle around him. Once my Mama and I come into view, most of the perverted Alphas eyes are all laid on me. I guess I've just been declared the most beautiful Omega in the Village. Horrifically enough, my Mama waits aside with my Papa as I'm kicked to the ground, a chain is wrapped tightly around my neck. The Head Master binds the start of the metal links near him on a metal pole. I begin to tremble in fear as to what is to come. Is this what all Omegas have to go through? Leaving their parents behind and having to be sold away? Well, regardless, I despise it. I'm too outraged by how Omegas are so discriminated. And all because of we Omegas are weaker. We are much smaller. We tend to be cuter and caring. That supposedly makes Alphas better? I really don't get it, but it's something our culture favors with. I can't conclude it no matter how many times I try. 

My memory doesn't contain anything as I just overhear numbers. It unquestionably is scary, the reality that I'm being traded away simply for gold. It could even be contemplated as scarring. Yet shortly enough I catch the dreaded words I feared since I was ten, "Going once! Going twice!"

..."Sold!"  
My eyes squeeze shut as I listen to my Mama wailing, a few tears of my own drip down my cheeks. My life blossoms before me as I try and grip what is going to occur next. I could get assaulted, murdered, or cherished. To be honest, I'll chance I will be abolished.  
Two larger hands grasp me and pull me up, holding me into a firm grasp on their side. They must've felt me trembling since I sense a hand carefully stroking up and down my spine. I'm almost surprised at how softly the hand strokes my back, it had me bewildered yet disturbed at how I'm allowing this hand stroke me. My eyes are still sealed, even as this Alpha carries me off. I hear my Mama racing after me, but soon she stops. Possibly from the Head Master keeping her still as she sobs and mourns into the blackness, "My darling!" She shrieks out as I let out a short whimper, but I maintain back my tears. I refuse to let this affect me like this. It's my fortune, it's what I have to be. 

And sometimes...

 

...You can't change your destiny.


	3. Not an update

Hey guys! Im so sorry i went on hiatus without saying! But to the point i sadly will not be updating this fic anymore... Im really sorry. However, i have a similar fic in planning so stay tuned for that one! Again i deeply apologize...

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; this took me eighty years to write, but, like, I did it?


End file.
